PROJECT SUMMARY The Imaging and Morphology Support Core (IMSC) at the Oregon National Primate Research Center (ONPRC) proposes to acquire funds for a fully automated, high-capacity, high-resolution slide scanner that can accommodate both bright-field and fluorescence imaging. The IMSC provides comprehensive, expert, and cost-effective advanced light microscopy support to investigators by providing them access to state-of-the-art microscopy technologies that enhance collaborative, multidisciplinary research. The slide scanner will be located in the microscopy core facility for maximum utilization with expert support from the core staff. Instrument time not used by the ONPRC investigators on this application will be available to other scientists at Oregon Health & Science University, thereby extending the overall benefits. Acquisition of a slide scanner will have a high impact on the biomedical research at ONPRC and will expand the scope of NIH-funded projects. All of the projects detailed in the ?Research Projects? section are in need of high-capacity and high- reproducibility scanning for analyses in large tissue areas, covering hundreds of fields of view, rather than the single fields of view acquired on a standard microscope, and involves post-processing of individual images into large montages which require enormous time and effort. After careful evaluation of the commercially available slide scanners in the market and input from the user group, we are requesting funds to purchase an Olympus VS120-6S slide scanner.